Awaken My Love
by BTFizzleyo
Summary: What happened in the hospital between Raiko and Gau after Yoite left? Does Raiko finally confront his feelings for the outside boy? RaikoxGau


**Disclaimer: I do not know Nabari No Ou or any of its characters**

**Author: Aubrey**

**Pairing: RaikoxGau**

**Awaken My Love**

Raiko Shimizu, whom was staring straight as his best friend Gau, was so relieved to see his friend alive and well. If it weren't for Yoite… Gau would still be in a coma. He shuddered at the thought, for he was so happy to have his precious right hand man back. Raiko would need to thank Yoite later, after all the teenager was right about Raiko, he had needed to do something but was to much of a coward to do so. When Gau began to speak, Raiko was definitely all ears. He told Raiko of how much he meant to him, how he was searching for his mother, and how he had wanted to stay at his side for the rest of his life, and it was all Raiko had not to break down in tears. The problem is that he did. The pink haired boy felt the new tears make their way down his sun kissed cheeks.

"Raiko…why are you crying?"Gaus' scared and worried voice rang beautifully in his ears. Raiko wanted to hear it again. He looked into those distraught grey eyes, and finally gave into his desires. Raiko ran to Gau, hugging him so tightly that he could barely breathe.

"You have no idea how relieved I am. I thought I killed you Gau. I have no right to stay at your side anymore."

"Don't you dare say that Raiko. I deserved what you gave me. I broke my promise to you." Gau retorted. Raiko sobbed and dragged the younger boy to the floor with him, clinging even tighter to his fragile body.

"I don't care about that, all that matters is you Gau." Raiko choked, his salty tears soaking through Gaus' hospital gown. The doctors walked out of the room, sensing a private moment. They were all betting on when something like this would happen. Those two seemed like it was finally time for them to get together, and all of the doctors sure hoped that they would. With all the two of them had been through, it was weird to think that the two weren't dating by now. Gau obviously loved Raiko, and Raiko obviously loved Gau. Raiko breathed in the scent of his only friend, trying desperately to calm his crying. He must've looked like such a fool. He'd do anything for Gau, because the fragile boy meant the world to him. After Gaus' mother died, and Raiko murdered the man who did it, he felt obligated to take him in. They became best friends after that.

"Raiko… I can't breathe." Gau whispered. Raiko quickly let go of the younger boy, and then looked away. Gau sat up, pulling Raiko with him and looked to the older boy, only to be locked in a gaze with him. He suddenly felt quite embarrassed. Gau had never noticed the color of Raikos eyes, they were a brilliant shade of pale pink, almost a pinkish brown, and they were beautiful. Raiko tilted his head to the side, and sighed heavily, he really wanted to kiss those swollen pink lips. His eyes widened and a blush crossed his cheeks as he turned his head away again. Why was he thinking these things? Gau smiled brightly and placed his hand upon Raikos cheek, causing the latter to look up in his direction. Gosh he was so adorable.

"You know, you're cute when you blush Raiko." Raiko grew more red, then grabbed the hand on his cheeks, leaning into Gaus' palm and kissing it lightly. Gau let out a small gasp and Raiko took this time to lean forwards. He was determined to claim those lips if it was the last thing he did.

"Raiko…" Gau murmured, turning his gaze away from Raikos pale eyes.

"Gau… look at me." The younger boy looked back up and met Raikos' eyes, which were now a mere inch away from his. Their lips were so close, he could barely stand it. Raiko tilted his head and leaned all the way forward, capturing Gaus' lips with his own. He smiled and pushed harder, forcing Gau to kiss him back. He pulled away slowly, opening his eyes to look at Gau. He smirked at his flushed expression, and pressed his lips to Gaus once again. He pressed his tongue against the younger boys lips, almost begging for entrance into the wet cavern. Gau willingly complied and opened his mouth. Raiko jumped at this chance, grabbing him once again to pull him close. The two boys sat there, kissing for a good while before they had to pull away to catch their breath.

"Gau… h-how far do you…?" Raiko questioned, fear dancing in his eyes.

"Raiko. I want every part of you." A tear slipped from Raikos eye once again, because he was so happy that Gau was this willing to forgive him for hurting him. He picked him up and laid him quietly on the bed, sliding in beside him.

"Gau… I love you." He whispered, watching the younger boys eyes well up with tears.

"Do… do you really?"

"Gau… after telling you everything about my past, I would never lie to you." Gau smiled and hugged Raiko tightly.

"I love you too, Raiko. I always have."

"Oh Gau." Raiko captured the youngers lips once again and pushed him down so that he could straddle his hips. Gaus fingers fumbled as he tried to unbutton Raikos shirt. He just wanted it off, right now. He slipped it off, his cold fingers grazing Raikos chest ever so softly. The pink haired boy gasped into Gaus mouth, moaning lightly. The latter smiled, knowing he was affecting his partner greatly. He took one of Raikos now peaked nipples into his hand and squeezed it lightly, watching Raiko shake.

"You little tease…" Gau unbuttoned Raikos pants, slipping them off with a new fervor. He smirked and let Raiko slip off his hospital gown, because he knew there was nothing on underneath it. With Gau completely exposed, Raiko felt his arousal grow beneath the material of his boxers. He wanted Gau, now. The younger slipped his hand beneath the cotton material and began to fondle Raiko, wanting to hear his little whimpers.

"Gau…" He moaned, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Someone's happy." Gau whispered, licking Raikos cheek with a devious purpose. Raiko bit his neck, hard as to leave a bite mark there. Gau was his and he would make sure that everyone knew that. The younger removed his boxers and looked for anything to make this a less painful experience for him. Raiko shoved his fingers into Gau's mouth, apologizing for being so sudden, but he was so wanton right then. He pulled his fingers from Gaus mouth and slowly slipped a finger into his opening.

"This might hurt a bit, but I promise I'll be gentle. I love you to much to hurt you again."Gau smiled and nodded.

"I know. I'll be fine. It just feels weird."Raiko slipped a second finger in, and ran his other hand up Gaus thigh, grabbing his erection and stroking to make Gau more comfortable.

"Unnnh, Raiko… don't stop." He moaned, bucking his hips to meet the olders strokes. Inserting the third finger, Raiko stretched him to the point of him being comfortable, and then slicked himself with his own spit. He slid inside slowly and watched his loves face contort into pain.

"I'm so sorry Gau. I can stop."

"No, it's okay, just move." Raiko slid all the way in and stayed, waiting for his lover to adjust. After a while, he began to move once again, kissing away the tears that fell down Gau's face. He soon began moaning in pleasure and wrapped his legs around Raikos' waist, driving him deeper into Gau.

"Gau…" Raiko moaned, biting and licking Gaus neck and he pounded into him.

"Raiko… faster." He quickly obliged and pulled Gaus legs tighter around him. Soon the sounds of skin on skin, heavy moaning was all that filled the room, and the two felt close to their climax.

"I-I'm sooo close." Raiko continued to stroke Gau in time with his thrusts and soon came inside of him, Gau releasing soon afterwards.

"I love you Gau." He panted heavily, running his clean hand through the youngers black hair.

"I love you too." And they covered up, falling asleep in each others arms.


End file.
